The Adventures of Terrie the Mary-Sue
by Masha Spieker
Summary: A story about an ever so lovely Mary Sue I created. The whole fic is to be taken in jest. I literally sank into the mind of a Mary-Sue author, so enjoy this made AU story about the Lost boys enslaving humanity! Warning: Language and bad mary-sueish writing!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lost Boys, if i did the boys wouldn't have died, but Star would've. And Marko wouldn't die first because he'smy favorite. **

**Chapter one of Is this all a dream, please review and tell me how to get better, and what you'd like to happen next. **

* * *

><p>I was sat in a Mathematics lesson, bored out of my mind. I gripped my pentagonal pendant. I used it for many things: to calm me when I was angry, I tugged on the chain when I was nervous and when I was bored I spun the star in my fingers. Maths is one of the worst lessons ever created. EVER. I mean what is the point in algebra? When will I use it in my law career? Never, that's when. I glared boringly at my math's teacher Mrs. Brooks, and let my imagination run wild. I pictured a scene where my favorite vampire Dwayne came bursting through the door and ripped my teachers head off and took me away from this place to the cave in Hudson's bluff. So what if Santa Carla doesn't exist. I can dream can't I?<p>

I started to giggle at the image, making Mrs Brooks growl in annoyance "Miss Parker!" she yelled, "What do you think you're laughing at? She stormed right up into my face; her chubby red face getting redder, if that was at all possible. I stared straight into her eyes, my purple contacts made my stare even more terrifying. I started to pull on my pentagonal necklace, unfortunately Mrs. Brooks caught sight of it "And what on earth is this?" she said pointing to my necklace with a red biro. I held her gaze "it's a necklace" I said plainly. The teacher sighed "take it off…" she begun "I can't" I replied. She growled some more before telling (more like yelling) at me 'to get out and not to come back until I get rid of the ungodly pendant'. I sighed heavily and rubbed my eyes, they were starting to itch from the contacts. I caught my reflection. It was nothing special, for one my eyes were too close together; my hair fell in horrible curls and my mouth looked like it was too large for my face. I hated my appearance, in my own opinion I was ugly. My parents of course said, "You look radiant, if not strange" another thing about me that I hate, I have no friends, and I hate it. I'm different from everyone else; I'm what people in my high school call 'an emo'. I dress in black, I dye my hair, I wear pale foundation, I wear contacts and to others I'm just strange.

I sat on a bench just outside of my school and waited for the bell to ring so I could get out of this hell. I pulled out my I-pod from my coffin bag and put the headphones over my ears and played one of my favorite songs _'pain by 3 days grace'_. I started singing along _'pain, with out love. Pain can't get enough pain, I like it rough, cause I'd rather feel pain then anything at all'_ another thing I hate about my self is that I can't sing. Yet I still chose to sing at the top of my lungs when I feel like it. I glanced at my watch only 3 minutes until I could leave. I looked to my left and I noticed a group of teenage boys approaching me, well one was, and he was being pushed forward by two of his friends. He walked towards me and gave a fake smile when he noticed me staring blankly at him "what do you want" I quietly growled, he laughed nervously "heh, I'm being nice, I mean everyone thinks you're a freak and I'm risking my reputation talking to you right now" I glared at him and then looked the other way "Well, we wouldn't want you to turn into a freak now would we?" the bell rang and I stormed off towards the gates, behind me I heard the boy go back to his friends and go "you know what, she's an even bigger freak then we last thought. Who the hell wouldn't want to talk to me? I mean, I'm gorgeous!" I looked back towards the gates and silent tears fell down my face. And I ran, as fast as my platform shoes could allow me.

I arrived at my parent's house; I grabbed my skeleton key and unlocked the door. My house was decorated by my mother, It was all pale pinks and creams throughout the house. I ran up towards my room, it was the only room in the house that didn't have daylight in it. A chandelier hung from the ceiling and black curtains blocked the sun from entering the room making it colder than the rest of the house. My fingers brushed past a diary. It was given to me shortly after my attitude to life changed. Apparently when I was younger, I was a real girly girl, and then I turned into a tomboy and then settled into a gothic punk style after I started to convert to Wiccan. I flung myself onto my bed and stared at my ceiling poster, it was a portrait from a film I had recently discovered: The Lost Boys. Even though it was made in the 80's I felt a connection with the vampire coven. Even though they were vampires, they were misunderstood. I turned on my side, my corset dress getting caught on the bedpost. I sighed and got up and changed into jeans and a band t-shirt. I heard the door slam, and my mother's angry voice reached my ears "this is the seventh time this week that Terrie has been sent out of a lesson. At this rate, she won't get any GCSEs!" I heard my father mumble an answer before he locked himself away in his study and turned the radio up to block out the sounds of my mother's moaning. I sighed turning on my computer and logging into my account on a website where fans gathered to write about their favorite movies and books and created what was known as Fanfiction. Clicking on one of my various stories, read through it and scrapped it. The main character, Demon, was too much of a Mary sue for my liking. Leaning back into my chair, I stifled a yawn, I was exhausted and needed to sleep so I could live my day-free weekend. Getting into my bed I closed my eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep. As I slept I heard two voices, they were whispering and from what I could hear, they were rummaging through my stuff. Slowly opening my eyes, I could make out two men's silhouettes in the dim light. Sitting up sharply I hissed at the figures "Who the fuck are you!" they turned towards me, "aw shit man, she's seen us. What do we do?" he asked panicking slightly. The other man, the slightly taller one hit him over the head looked at him and then sneaked out of my room without a word. The other man stared at me, looked at my ceiling and laughed before following his friend. I sat there, still as possible, thinking 'what the actual fuck' I was too tired to peruse the weird men in my room and I hoped it was some fucked up dream that my crazy mind made up. In the end I flung myself back onto my pillow and squeezed my eyes shut.

My eyes opened to broad daylight, pausing I stared at my window. My black out sheets had been drawn letting the sun in. Storming down the stairs towards the kitchen "Mum!" I shouted, "Did you pull down my blackouts!" my mother, an outspoken woman with dark hair poked her head around the door "oh yes sweetheart, you're room could do with a bit of sunlight in it." I growled at her as I grabbed a galaxy bar and went back into my room and slammed the door. Putting the blackouts up, I crawled back into bed. Let the nighttime weekends begin!

I had completely forgotten about the mysterious men in my room, I sighed as I drifted back into a well-deserved sleep. Tonight I would worry about them.

My father woke me up at about 8 o'clock, sitting up I stretched and went over to my mirror, looking into it my eyes widened in horror. My makeup from the previous school day had run and made me look like a dead corpse. Grabbing a makeup cloth I rubbed furiously at my face until it was clean. In my opinion, it looked worse than before. I powdered on white foundation, and carefully reapplied my eyeliner and put on blood red contact lenses. Rushing to my wardrobe I grabbed out a long white skirt and a blood red corset. I smiled into the mirror, my reflection smiled back. However, I still didn't like what I saw so I grabbed a pair of True Blood fangs and placed them in my mouth, I smiled again. 'Now,' I thought 'I look acceptable'. Grabbing a leather jacket I rushed out of the front door, ignoring my mother's cries of protest of me leaving in the night. I heard a growl from behind me, turning sharply my dog (a small west highland terrier) came up to me, head butting my leg in question of a walk. I smiled at him "sure Fang, come one!" the little pup trotted at my feet as I twirled along the road. I was spinning and letting all my emotions out through this one process. I didn't have to worry about anything, not until Fang started to howl that was. He had stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, and was howling at the alleyway. Strolling up to him, I got down to my knees and whispered into his fluffy white ears "what is it boy?" Fang didn't seem to appreciate that I had done that as he started shaking his head as though my voice had startled him or something was invading their way into his mind. I hoped it was the first one.

Staring at the alleyway, I got up from my knees and started to carefully creep towards whatever Fang was insane about. I heard harsh voices. I stopped and hid behind a trashcan. Two men stepped into view, their attire looked like nothing from this side of the millennium they hadn't spotted me. Yet. One man was laughing manically as though he was on a sugar rush. The other man, was taller and stood there, he didn't make a sound. You couldn't even hear his breathing. The men seemed to be looking for something, they sniffed the air and their eyes darted around the alley. The mad one's eyes stopped, he was looking directly at me, he tugged on the others jacket sleeve. Before I could move to a safer spot, they were coming closer and closer. I held back a scream.

"Well what have we here?" the mad one asked tilting his head and looking at me "what do you think Dwayne, what is she?" the other man, Dwayne turned his gaze from the other to me; he paused and seemed to be thinking. He looked at the other before walking off. The man that was left walked under another lamppost, he had wild blonde hair and I guess you could say he looked a bit like Twisted Sister. He looked at me strangely. I glared into his eyes. The man seemed unfazed and crouched down towards me, his hand grabbed for my jaw, he smiled. Pulling my jaw open he looked at my fangs, "are they real?" was all he said. I shook my head unable to speak. He let go off my jaw before turning to follow Dwayne.

Shakily standing up, I pointed my finger at him, "you two were in my room! Weren't you?" the blonde turned to grin at me before racing away. Brushing dirt off my skirt I rushed out of the alleyway. Fang was nowhere to be seen.

After hours of calling him I made my way back to the house tugging at my pendant, I hoped he would be at home curled up on my bed. Stumbling through the door I was greeted with the angry stare of my parents. "Can this wait till the morning?" I asked climbing the stairs, "you won't be awake!" my mother shouted to me. "Precisely" I mumbled. Looking at my phone the time read 3 AM. I was tired. Not bothering with my makeup or outfit I climbed into bed and waited for sleep to over come me


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I wish i owned Lost Boys . Sadly i don't, i do own Terrie, but she's not in this chapter_

* * *

><p><strong>~with Dwayne and Paul~<strong>

**Paul POV **

"Dwayne I'm hungry!" I was hanging upside down from a pole on the ceiling, and swinging back and forth. Dwayne looked up at me, sighed then looked back at his book. I grinned and stopped in mid swing, bad idea. Picking myself up from the ground I got an idea. I ran around the makeshift camp shouting at the top of my lungs "weeeeeeee!"

I was shoved to the floor by a pissed of Dwayne who was pinning me down "Shut the fuck up!" he growled before going back to his all so important book. Crawling over to him, I put my nose on the spine and imitated a three year old  
>"Big Bwother 'Wayne, I 'ungry and bored!" Dwayne sighed irritably before snapping the book shut on my nose. So I hit him with a cushion.<p>

Note to self: Never hit Dwayne with a cushion. It never ends well. Let's just say I ended up chained to a wall and have a bucket of holy water balancing above my head.

"Now, if you move," murmured Dwayne "that bucket will fall on your head" he laughed menacingly, I grinned "Dwayny, who knew you liked to be so…." He slapped me hard on the arm before stalking over to the camp entrance, "well I'm off hunting."

I was left hanging by my wrists, I moved my head a bit and a drop of holy water landed on my foot, hissing in pain I wanted nothing more than to struggle and curl up on the floor. The bucket and chains prevented me from doing that. I started to laugh manically, now I don't know whether it was from the drugs I was taking or from the withdrawal of blood. My shoulders shook making more droplets fall on my feet and down my legs

"I hate you Dwayne!"

~time skip~

I was asleep and was dreaming, I was dreaming of hunting the girl from the previous night. Her screams of terror only excited me more. A punch in my stomach woke me up "Aw Dwayne you bitch, I was sleeping!" He uncuffed me before stalking off to god knows where. I laughed manically again before flying off to find a dinner date.

~ At a beach somewhere~

Landing awkwardly I struggled to pull myself up, 'uh I hate being a vampire, stupid holy water' I thought.

"Hey are you alright?" Looking up, a tall red haired girl was staring down at me; she was waiting for an answer. Well, she wasn't getting one. She walked behind me and threaded her arms through mine and hoisted me to my feet. Holding a hand to my head I felt all dizzy. She held out a hand to me "I'm Danna"

Looking at it, I shook her hand "Paul"

We walked for a while and talked, well the chick talked I pretended to listen. Damn this girl has a voice. We stopped by a cinema, "You wanna watch a movie?" I smiled a pitch black cinema would be the perfect time to shut her up "Sure what do you wanna see?" Being the nice guy I was, I allowed her to see what she wanted before she died. Now I wish I hadn't. "Twilight!" she replied. I glared at her "What the fuck girl? Twilight is no vampire movie, we vampires….. I mean vampires don't sparkle like bloody pixies!" grabbing her arm I took her to a secluded area.

~ Time skip~

I arrived back to the camp covered in blood, I grinned "Well Dwayne. I'm feed up so you don't have to worry about me" turning my head, I searched for the dark haired vampire. He wasn't there. There was however, a blond surfer dude sitting on _my _couch. "Who the hell are you?" I growled holding him by the collar

"Cool it man, I'm a friend"

* * *

><p><em>so who is this blonde surfer dude in the boys makeshift camp.?<em>

_I like making Paul a weird deranged druggie, it's how i see him._

_No terrie in this chapter. _

_I hate Twilight, sorry if you like it._

_Random note: i wrote this while listening to 'Cry little sister' by Seasons After. _

_Oh and thanks to _**FrogGirl LostBoys **_and_ **SunlitMercy **_who reviewed the first chapter, i hope i didn't dissapoint you guys with this chapter._

**~Jessalina-Mari **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone that has reviewed , this is just a quick chapter that i wrote in my english class. I won't be uploading for a while as i have my GCSE's soon. Oh and i'm really starting to hate Terrie and i created her.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Lost Boys *starts rambling on about how she would love to own the lost boys***

~ A week later~

~ Terrie POV~

I sighed irritably, stupid detention, second one this week. I mean so what if I punched some dude, he started the fight, slagging me off and I was _right there_. And the second one was for refusing to take an earring out. I mean seriously, an earring? Sitting at the desk I thought about last weekend, the blonde dude and the brunette one. They looked strangely familiar as though I had seen them somewhere before. I'll remember soon, I know I will. Have I said detention sucks?

~ An hour and a half later~ (5.00PM- It's now dark)

Rolling my eyes I left school, and casually strolled back home. Deciding no one was around I started spinning around. My mind was spinning and I was feeling sick, as I was about to stop I turned straight into someone's chest.  
>"Watch where you're going kid" he growled before shoving me out of the way<p>

Glaring at him, I tripped him up before storming off. Only for the guy to block my path "Hey girl cool it," staring at him closer I took in his features: Shoulder length wavy blonde hair, surfer boy looks and a bad ass attitude.  
>"Outta my way!" trying to push past him, I only received a slap. He looked at me oddly before murmuring "No hard feelings, huh?"<p>

Holding a hand to my cheek, I glared at him as hard as possible. So wasn't working. Tilting his head he leaned forward towards my ear and whispering "I know where Fang is" standing straighter he smirked at me before fast walking down the sidewalk.  
>"Hey hold up!" trying to keep in step with him I looked at the night sky "So where is he?" he grinned at me before saying "Come with me and I'll take you to him" He walked over to a green Triumph Thruxton motorcycle, going to get on the back he grinned before saying "Sorry, one person bike" he grinned and handed me a skateboard. I stared at him like he was mad <em>'what the heck, I can get on the back of that bike.'<em> Standing on the skateboard I hung on to the back of the bike, he smiled and revved the engine "We're going for a ride"

~ After the unforgettable and awkwardly scary bike journey~

He lifted his goggles and looked at me before walking to an abandoned mine, "watch your step" ignoring his advice, I pushed past him and started to call for Fang, only to trip over a hard object and go tumbling into a room. Two familiar faces turned to look at me; one of them laughed "Hey look, it's the Shorty!" I glared at the voice; it was of course the blonde from last week. Surfer dude pushed past me and threw himself onto the couch, "Well you know Dwayne and Paul, but do you know me?" he titled his head as Paul started to laugh/choke on a cigarette. I didn't have a clue who he was but I now knew who the others were, "Well, I am Shane Powers, one of the greatest surfers in Luna Bay"; I nodded my head recognizing the name from somewhere. Paul started to laugh at something, shifting uncomfortably on my feet; I pulled Fang closer to my chest before carefully shuffling towards the mines entrance. Shane spotted me, before forcefully barking "Sit!" at me,

Sitting on the armchair, I looked at the three men, all strangely familiar. "So" began Shane "Do you recognize us yet?" I shook my head, still feeling uncomfortable being here, "I kind of do, its like I've seen you before but…." I trailed off uncertain of what to say. An angry hiss made me fly backwards in horror. It was Dwayne.

~Dwayne POV~

What a stupid kid, if she was Laddie, or even Star for that matter. She would've figured it out by now. I glared at hard at the babbling girl before angrily growling "what's on your bedroom ceiling?" the girl, Terrie stared at me in horror before playing with her necklace, "a movie poster" she murmured. "Of what?" Shane asked, putting on a fake friendly voice.

'_Ugh, Shane Powers what an idiot, he thinks he's amazing because David is his sire, He turned up one day with orders from David telling us that until David and Marko could get to us, Shane would be in charge. In my opinion, Shane is worse than Paul.' _

Terrie looked at Shane; she looked more comfortable being with him than with us. Big mistake girl, Shane is worse than all of us put together. She replied "A Lost Boys poster" Paul and I smiled showing large canine teeth, "what are the Lost Boys names Terrie?" Paul snickered. Terrie looked at my brother weirdly before saying four names: David, Dwayne, Paul and Marko. She paused after saying those names and thought for a moment before going "Oh god!"

**So Shane Powers from the Lost Boys 2: The tribe *insert dramatic music* How did he get here? and why can't David and Marko come to this world?**

**The motorbike scene in this is based on a scene from The second Lost Boys film when Chris is on a skateboard on the back of one of the tribe's (Shane, Erik, Kyle or Jon's) motorbike/ whatever else they're driving. **

**NOTE: Shane was the surfer from the previous chapter.**

**PS: if you want an OC in this story, please submit information on them and i can put them in as say, Terrie's 'only' friend. **

**Thanks for reading**

**~Jessaline-Mari**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I said I wouldn't upload for a while, well I have. Once again this is just a quick chapter that I decided to upload, is anyone else starting to hate Terrie because I really am. I would really prefer to own Paul, as he is awesome to write about and write in his POV. Anyways if you've read, favourite, reviewed, added to favourite stories thank you so much. **

~Terrie's POV~

I stared open mouthed at the three men; they were the Lost Boys, _the _Lost Boys from the 1987 cult classic film! Well Shane wasn't he was from the shitty second movie but still! The Lost Boys! My favourite film and I'm sitting opposite my _favourite _vampire, Dwayne!

Paul started to laugh uncontrollably, "She's in shock she is!" Shane looked at his 'uncle' sending "state the obvious dip shit" waves towards him. Shane threw a cushion at the laughing vampire, who in return threw it a Dwayne, when the high vampire had realized what he had done, his face paled dramatically making him seem translucent rather than pale. Dwayne chucked the cushion back at his brother with remarkable force sending the crazy vampire to the floor.

I laughed at the antics of the two brothers. Sure I was in a vampire den, I should be scared shitless right. Trust me, I am, but whatever happened to the phrase '_laugh in the face of danger'_?

Fang was curled up on my lap, glaring at the men with hard black eyes. I stroked his white fur trying to calm him down. Paul pulled a face at him and growled menacingly. Fang whimpered slightly before racing out of the mine and leaving me with three bloodsuckers. This of course made Paul cackle with amusement.

"So….." I began "How did you guys get here?" Paul stopped laughing and looked at me "What you talking about? How did you get here?" Dwayne got up and walked towards a mini fridge and pulled out three bottles of red liquid. He gave one to Paul and the other to Shane. "So in this world we're part of a movie" Dwayne murmured more to himself than anyone else. I looked at Dwayne and nodded. "Cool" came an impressed Paul.

Shane glared at the other vampires then hissed when he realized what I was doing, I shrieked in shock and moved away from the door, my tough exterior was slowly falling and being replaced by bucket loads of fear.  
>In my mind I kept picturing all the ways they would kill me, when they got around to it that was.<br>"We won't kill you until David and Marko get here"

"Okay, so how long until they get here?" I questioned wanting to know how many days I had left to live. Shane started to go on about the physics side of alternate universes then said "we were brought here because someone wished us here" I glared at him before shouting "How long do I have left!"

"Three days"

I screamed at the top of my lungs, which to a vampire's brilliant hearing can apparently do a lot of damage. I watched the three vampires cover their ears, before turning on my heel and running for my life. Never in all my dreams, had I imagined that the Lost Boys would be chasing me to my death. Thank god I have till sunset.

* * *

><p><strong>TIME SKIP<strong>

I ran into my house and locked the door, picking up speed I raced into my bedroom and ripped off my black dress that I was wearing and replaced it with black jeans and a purple vest top. I chucked various clothes into my backpack and raced out of the door and down the stairs. The sooner I got out of this town, the sooner I can get away from all this weird shit. My aunt lives in the next town, if I can get to hers before nightfall and told her. She'd help me, I'm sure of it.

Running into the kitchen I glanced at the clock 1pm four hours until nightfall, pulling out a note pad and started to write a note, not the truth obviously just a little lie.

'_Outta town, some guys I got into trouble with wants some money off me so I'm going to stay at Aunt Renee's. Will come back after this shit has died down,_

_I would say I love you, but…' _

Leaving it on the kitchen counter I rushed into the garage, grabbed my bike and peddled as fast and as hard as I could to the next town.

* * *

><p>~With the Lost Boys~<p>

~Paul's POV~

It's been two hours since crazy short ass emo bitch has run away in fear. I glanced at my brother "Do we really have to wait for David?" Dwayne nodded. Leaning back into the armchair, I lit a cigarette. "So we were brought here because Terrie wished us here. Wow that's some real movie shit right there" Dwayne looked at e before nodding again "For David and Marko to get here, we need someone else to wish them here"

"Although" Shane continued on from Dwayne "Why anyone would wish you here is beyond me" I glared at him and he smiled and lit a joint. One of _**my**_ joints. I couldn't take his crap anymore, for the last few weeks he has pissed me off non stop. So what did I do? I grabbed a copy of Twilight (Dwayne's not mine, I swear) and proceeded to beat the living un-dead out of him.

~time skip~

Why is it always me? How comes every attack I make always backfires on me? Why do I always get hurt? And Dwayne helped that idiot. I hate them both and now according to Dwayne "I'm pouting like Star when she doesn't get her own way" I hate them, I can't wait for Marko to get here, and we will destroy them both.

~With Terrie~

I was sitting on the couch in my Aunt Renee's house; she sat opposite me twiddling her thumb. "Okay dear lets go over this again. You brought some crazy bloodsuckers from a movie to our world. Sweetie do you have any idea how ridiculous this all sounds" I looked at her and rolled my eyes "Listen Renee, all you have to do is hide me for a while. That's all" My aunt shook her head her long curly chestnut hair falling into her face "fine" she sighed "you can hide out here, _but _you need a haircut!" she grinned wildly at me before producing a bottle of hair dye and a pair of scissors. My eyes widened in horror- Oh crap.

Opening my eyes I was amazed by what I saw. No longer did I have long curly black locks but short choppy plum coloured hair.  
>"Wow!"<p>

My aunt grinned at me, "Now" she said looking through her purse "we need to change your wardrobe." I glared at her, but she ignored it "I'm thinking preppy, or stylish designer wearing rich kid!" she smiled at me nodding her head in agreement, way more excited then she should be.

After 15 minutes of arguing I gave in, if I wanted to escape the vampire family I would need to change completely. Great.

* * *

><p><strong>So that is the end of chapter 5, I only managed to upload this because I have no homework, although I really should be revising for my Math's GCSE.<strong>

**So Aunt Renee is a new character, and she doesn't believe Terrie. I don't think any one would to be honest; I hate writing as though I'm Terrie. I feel no connection with her character that I often feel with other's characters. If you disagree and you are feeling a connection please put that in a review. If you're like me and feel no connection please review anyways.**

**I love reviews as much as I love writing stories for people to read…..**

**Have a good week readers**

**~Jessalina-Mari**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so, Hello so sorry I haven't updated in a while, busy at school but i've finally got this written, i have no idea if anyone is still reading this though... anyways if you are reading this please review ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 5~<strong>

**~Terrie's POV~**

I've gotta say shopping with Aunt Renee is pretty awful. She is absolutely terrible! Making me buy those awful _pink_ clothes, and they were horrible shades too, But I suppose I need stuff that is far away from my style as possible because otherwise the Lost Boy's will find me. And kill me. Great.

Currently we're in Aunt Renee's family 5 seated car and the clock is slowly ticking towards 11 pm. I stared out of the window; I had a feeling deep with in me that the boys would find me. I knew that no matter how scared I was of them I couldn't deny my attraction for Dwayne, even though I knew he was probably out there drinking someone's blood. I continued to stare out of the window counting the lampposts as we drove by, '_forty six, forty seven, forty eight' _I stopped. Something outside was moving. I shrugged it off believing it was most likely a stag (we had a lot where we lived) I started to count again _'fifty, fifty one, fifty two, fifty thr….._' I stopped again, my mind was probably playing tricks but I swear I could see some one running by the car! Squinting I tried to make out what it was, a loud bang was heard and Renee jumped in surprise

"I think we hit something!"

My eyes widened, and I clutched my seatbelt for support as Renee undid her seatbelt and opened up the car door

"Gosh I hope bloods not covering my car"

"Don't go!"

My breathing quickened and I started to panic, what if it was one of the boys? What if they killed my aunt. I listened out closely. There were no sounds. A rustling was heard from the trees and I stag galloped out. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. _'just a stag Terrie'_ I thought to myself _'stop panicking'_. The car slowly started to tilt to the left, something was trying to tip the car over. I covered my ears as a loud violent scream erupted from outside the car, Aunt Renee. I started to panic again, if Aunt Renee had just screamed like that then something must of happened, the screaming stopped and everything went silent again. Another sharp push came to the car. I held onto the seat in front of me. Another push to the car caused the car to tip over and roll over and over. My seatbelt kept me in my seat but objects in the car were bouncing off the roof and sides hitting me with great force. I closed my eyes, and tried to think of better things, I screamed in pain when I heard my arm crunch. The car stopped rolling. My breathing returned to normal. Through hazy vision I tried to look around. I couldn't move. Blood was pouring out of cuts, and my arm was in an awkward twisted position. I started to sob. In only 20 minutes I had lost everything. My aunt, she didn't do anything! I coughed violently and spat out blood. Closing my eyes, i started to fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Gah, hate this story a lot but alas I must finish it otherwise I'll get annoyed…<strong>

**Soooo Aunt Renee is dead. I would have liked to kill Terrie but I can't, as she is the main character. So this is a very short chapter and I have a feeling they will stay this short as I have lost all ideas for this story and want to get it done as fast as possible.**

**Review as always :D**

**~Matt (Thorny97)**


	6. A quick update

Hello to whoever is reading this, I hope that you are all well.

I would like to tell you that I unfortunately not be continuing with this story as I believe that it is a ridiculous storyline, unrealistic and badly written. However I will be leaving up the story for the amusement of the readers. I am so sorry if you liked this story and I thank you if you added it to your favourites or added me to your alerts and favourite author, I do not deserve it as I am a terrible author.

Thank you for taking the time out of your busy schedules to read this notice and this story.

Thank you for your support

Mog

(MoggieFish)


	7. Chapter 5 rewritten!

Terrie looked up at the sky, it was much too late for her to be out in the open, but it was early enough for the vampires to be roaming about in the small city. Getting into her aunt's car, Terrie sat patiently waiting for the woman to come back from paying the cashier. After 30 minutes, Terrie realized that something must have happened, her aunt had not arrived back to the car. Grasping the door handle, Terrie got out of the car and looked left and right, the car park was empty, she walked quickly towards the shopping centre. She tried the doors but they didn't move, they looked like they were locked. Maybe her aunt was locked inside?

"Hello Terrie" She spun quickly expecting to see Dwayne, Shane or even Paul, but instead she was face to face with the last two members of the Lost Boys: Marko and David.  
>The two vampires stared at the girl, Marko tilting his head and occasionally hissing and David, standing as still as a statue, his ice blue eyes boring into Terries own.<br>"Dwayne told us all about you" David said smirking, "How you wished them and finally us here and how you _love_ us…" he was interrupted by Marko laughing hysterically. He paused and grabbed the man's curls, and hissed something under his breath. The young vampire nodded and fell silent. David reached out and began to play with Terrie's hair

"Do you know what we're going to do?" He asked looking into her eyes, she shook her head "We're going to eat you"

It was then that Terrie had thought to run, why hadn't she thought of it earlier? Her rock music had damaged her brain…

She ran towards her aunt's car, obviously not remembering the opening of the lost boys in which the boardwalk officer had died trying to get into his car. She tried to pull the handle to open it, but guess what? It didn't open!

The car was set on fire, and Terrie's lifeless body was left next to it. Her aunt came out of the shopping centre moments later, before breaking down into tears about her niece and her beloved car.

If you're wondering what happened to the Lost Boys, well they took over the world, created new vampires, and enslaved humanity. In fact, they are forcing me to write this. And another thing, don't leave Dwayne and Paul together in a room with nothing but the Twilight Saga and The Lost Boys 2 and 3… It's not a pretty sight.

* * *

><p><strong>So I rewrote chapter 5 (and I very much enjoyed writing this), nd changed the ending pretty much thanks to a review left by StrangeGirl21... You gave me inspiration for this chapter. Thank you so much! I hope you enjoyed reading Is this all a dream, thank you for reading and reviewing and goodnight!<strong>  
><strong>Yours<strong>  
><strong>MoggieFish<strong>


End file.
